The difficulties often associated with the release of a fifth wheel kingpin from a fifth wheel of a tractor trailer engagement are well understood in the art. To that end, many devices have been proposed to assist in the task. Most such devices are lever bars and derivatives thereof. The present apparatus provides a unique and highly portable apparatus for releasing the kingpin of a fifth wheel.